1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of searching for a file without converting the file.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide a file recorded in an optical disc inserted into an optical disc drive to an external user terminal, a file format conversion is generally needed. In particular, the file format may need converting for the user terminal to access the file recorded in the optical disc because the file format of the file recorded in the optical disc may not be included in the file format identifiable by the user terminal.
During conversion of the file the file format must be verified to convert the file. However, this can cause an inconvenience when accessing and converting a large volume file recorded in the optical disc.